Episode 12 Plague
This is the second Episode in the Second Season. It maks the death of Kyle Baker and the first appearance of Dr. Irylerla Tallon, Nurse Betty, Jasper Williams and Zombies. Plot Pike sits in the Crypt with his followers Kylie Crawl and Tyson Jackson, he tells them back when he was first a vampire, they ruled kingdoms and had armies. He tells them Oxford City has Mystical powers that draw evil to it, and he will use that to create his new army. He tells them he wants them to find someone for him, some one he hid away. He then points to Sarah and tells them he has a plan. He will rebuild The Empire. Lidia Van Helsing meets with Moloch Vambreere and begins to explain her feelings, she lets him know how much she loves him, she also explains she misses her father Edward Van Helsing. Moloch explain he will never leave her. Sarah stumbles into the school and into History classes where Sidney Tallon, Kyle Baker and Myrlah Merlin are getting ready for class. She passes the first desk then passes out. Kyle, Sid and Myrlah take her to the Nurses Office. Nurse Betty tries to save her, but she dies to fast, she then opens her mouth and blood and spit fly out. Det. Charles Langley arrives shortly after and meets Nurse Betty, Dean Halloway anf Myrlah outside the Nurses office. they go in to see Sarah's body but it's gone. Kyle talks with Tony Delore and Jasper Williams a fellow student about what happend to Sara, just then he gets disoriented and faints, Langley comes around the corner and sees him die, his mouth opens and he lets out the virus, clear as day, like a bloddy spray. Dean Holloway locks down the Oxford University. Alexia Tallon, Celia Fiennes, Sid, Moloch, Myrlah and Lidia all sit in the History office as Halloway explains the situation, Lidia then passes out. Moloch helps her up and Myrlah uses Holy Water to help prolong the virus effects but not stop it. Langley, Celia and Alexia look at the video footage as Sarah stands up on her own, Alexis explains she looks like a Zombie. Langley calls his fellow peer who works at Oxford Hospital. He tells her the situation and she asks him to find a sample to send to her. Langley is able to get one from Kyle, but he attacks him soon after as a zombie, Langley locks the door and runs. Sid meets with Tony and Lily Delore to warn them to hid but finds Tony already passed out and Lily holding him. Alexia and Celia search for Sara, Alexia senses something in the basement and the two girls head down, and find over 20 Students who have turned into Zombies, including Sara. They lock the door, trapping them in. Moloch sits with Lidia as she suffers, and Sid does the same for Tony. Dr. Tallon tries her hardest to find a cure and comes up with something. She calls Langley and Myrlah, as she does Myrlah drops, Langley puts her on the couch and gives her some Holy Water. He then gets faxed the making for the cure and calls on Sid to help him make it. Sid refuses to leave Tony, but Tony asks him too. Sid works on the Anti-virus as Langley passes out. Celia and Alexia go to round up the Zombies but they are gone. Dean goes to find Kyle but he is gone. Sid puts the Anti-virus in the system. Pike arrives in the room and brings his followers in to see the Zombies all walking around the pit, Sarah and Kyle included. He then smiles as vampress Sassily Torrence walks in. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Pike Kylie Crawl Tyson Jackson Kyle Baker Dean Halloway Det. Charles Langley Lily Delore Jasper Williams Sarah Nurse Betty Sassily Torrence Previous Episode 11 Layout Next Episode 13 Heart Category:Season Two